dragon_clifffandomcom-20200213-history
Missionary
The Missionary is a Healer class adventurer, the Missionary's primary attribute is Intelligence and their element is Divine Damage. The Missionary's invitation can be obtained by completing the Inn Construction. The missionary is the only adventurer who starts with no active skill or tactic which can harm enemies, but it can gain two both at a late stage in the game. Spell of Holiness can become a damage dealing tactic when the fourth group talent Shift is chosen, but this requires a total of 41,519,756 practice points to reach level 85 from level 1. The second way is by recruiting a missionary of ancient-star rank. If a paladin or warrior is joining the adventure and they are healed by this unit, a certain amount of the healing is dealt to a random enemy as real damage. Active Skill Pray: Recovers 100% (of output capacity) life to a friendly unit with least health points, there is a 50% chance of removing 1 negative effect from target. School Every level purchased at the School adds 15% (of output capacity) Healing. Talent Upgrade Talent upgrades * Extra Targeting: Increases number of targets by one. * Enhanced Heal: Increases target's All Elemental Resistance by 10% when heal is cast, up to three layers (30% max) for up to two turns. * Dispel: Increases dispel chance to 100% and can dispel up to two negative effects from each target. Library upgrade Tactic Spell of Holiness: Remove 2 negative effects from all friendly party members. School Every level purchased at the School removes 3 additional negative effects and increases tactic aura dispel chance by 40%. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Every turn there is a 100% chance of removing 2 negative effect(s) from a random friendly unit. Star skill Missionaries of star-ancient rank have the passive skill to deal real damage to random enemy if they heal a paladin or a warrior. Missionaries with a growth potential of 376, the amount of damage is 4244,8% of the heal value. The varies between 1500-4250% as far as known. This will make a missionary a competent damage dealer against tough enemies such as bosses if there are tank units on the adventure. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from the Missionary's first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which increased utility to the Missionary's skill. Extra Targeting allows the Missionary the ability to heal more units, and (when combined with the Warm Jade ring) allows the Missionary to heal a total of four units. Enhanced Heal helps by increasing the survivability of the team, reducing damage taken. Dispel allows the Missionary to more consistently clear negative effects on teammates, which is extremely useful in the later game when enemies can apply stronger and stronger debuffs. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. Example stats unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Adventurers Category:Healer